Study Date
by kate882
Summary: Remus just wanted to study some. Sirius had other ideas. One-shot


Remus was sitting in the empty common room studying. It was the holidays so almost no one was there, and he could study in peace . . . as long as Sirius was still asleep in the dorm.

"MMMMMOOOOOONNNNNNNEEEEYYYY!" Speaking of Sirius.

"What?" Remus responded exasperated. He looked down at his book, trying to study, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to.

"I'm bored." Sirius wined.

"Go bother James." It was such an automatic reaction that he didn't even think about the fact that James had gone home for the holidays.

"I don't want to write a letter! I want to do something interesting!" he complained.

"Well I'm trying to study."

"Why? It's the holidays!" Said Sirius, as he jumped –literally jumped- onto the couch. In the back of his mind Remus wondered if someone had given his friend sugar. He was acting more hyper than usual.

"Because I want to do good in my classes." Remus sighed.

"Well we could do something else." Said Sirius. Did that tone hold a bit of suggestiveness?

Remus, as innocent and oblivious as ever, just raised an eye brow at his friend, looking back at his book.

He froze however when he felt Sirius's hand on his leg. "What are you doing?" Remus asked hesitantly. The hand started to move just a little bit.

"Nothing. _Yet_." Was his friends response. Remus turned a light pink. He could feel the hand moving even more upwards.

"You know I had this weird dream that cereal was considered a fruit. Crazy right?" Remus said quickly trying to distract his friend from what he was doing before he reached any higher.

Sirius gave him a strange look, but didn't stop moving his hand. "That's interesting." He said moving a bit closer to Remus.

Remus jumped off the couch. His face was as red as Lily Evans hair. He started backing up when Sirius got off the couch to.

Sirius matched Remus step for step, and soon Remus found himself on the wall, with Sirius still coming closer.

"What's wrong Money? You look a bit red." He said smirking as he reached Remus. He put one hand on either side of Remus's head and pushed their bodies together so Remus was trapped. "You do seem rather happy to be in this poison though." He added smirking even more since he could tell how turned on his friend was. With their bodies this close he could defiantly tell.

Remus somehow turned even more red. He brought up his hands, and tried to push his friend away. Sirius didn't budge an inch. In fact he seemed to be coming closer, if that was possible.

Remus shuddered when he felt Sirius's tongue run up his throat. "Isn't this better than studying?" Sirius murmured into Remus's neck before he started sucking on the sensitive skin there.

Remus refused to answer, afraid if he opened his mouth he might moan.

Sirius soon moved to Remus's mouth. His lips were moving hard and fast on Remus's lips. Remus hesitated, but he started to move his lips lightly against Sirius's.

Sirius nipped Remus's bottom lip lightly, and then ran his tongue along it. Remus gasped at this, and Sirius quickly took advantage of this shoving his tongue hungrily into Remus's mouth to explore, getting a small moan from Remus.

Remus let out a whimper when Sirius started sucking on his bottom lip. Remus was sure his legs wouldn't be able to hold him up, and was glad for the wall behind him holding him up.

Sirius pulled away for a moment. He leaned over and growled into Remus's ear "Your mine." Then gave a small bite to his earlobe.

"Yes." Remus gasped.

He saw a smile cross his – boyfriends?- lips before lips were on his again.

"W-wait!" Remus stuttered.

"What?" Sirius exclaimed, pulling back only slightly.

"I r-really do n-n-need to s-study." Remus whimpered.

"No."

"But-"

"No. I am not stopping this so that you can study on the holidays for stuff you probably already know." Sirius said firmly, before attacking Remus's mouth in a way that made Remus forget about any plans to study.

**A/N you see that little button that says review? It wants to be your best friend. All you have to do is click it and type a little bit about what you thought of this story **


End file.
